


Star Wars Rebels One Shots

by PHL_Plane_Spotter



Category: Star Wars Rebels
Genre: Gen, one shots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 5,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26780554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PHL_Plane_Spotter/pseuds/PHL_Plane_Spotter
Summary: One Shots about the Ghost Crew-The Specters.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 5





	1. Need Suggestions

I am starting a brand new one shot book about our favorite Space Family, Star Wars Rebels. Chapters will be between 600 and 1,000 words long. They can be about anything except lemons and/or drugs. They can either be set during the SWR series, during any of the 9 movies, Solo, Rogue One, or set during modern times. I would like this book to be around 20 to 30 chapters long. But, if I keep getting good suggestions, I will keep it going longer. I have a few ideas for my book, but I need some more suggestions, so would you please be kind and send me some of your ideass in the comments below. Thank you, and have a wonderful weekend. PHL_Plane_Spotter Out.


	2. The Cost Of Being A Hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra is a firefighter, and is on scene when several other firefighters are killed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a real world AU.

Ezra's P.O.V:  
I was playing pick-up basketball with the other firefighters at the station, when the alarm bell went off. "Ladder 77, Engine 77, Tanker 77, reported structure fire at 1532 Myers Road, 1-5-3-2 Myers Road." The dispatcher said. We immediately stopped our game, and went to put on our gear and get on the truck. Within 2 minutes of the alarm going off, we were in the Fire Truck, and on our way to the fire. We could see that there was heavy smoke coming from the fire. After getting the hoses out of the truck, the Captain sent both me and two others inside the burning building. The fight was going great, until the floor, weakened by the fire, collapsed, and two of the three fell into the basement. "Mayday, Mayday, Mayday," I shouted, The floor gave way, and Banks and Evans fell into the basement." I shouted. "Roger, understood. I'm sending in more to find them, get out, Bridger." The Captain said. After I got out, I walked overto the Captain, "I'm sorry, Captain, everything was going fine, until I heard a crash, and they disappeared, that's when I relayed the mayday." I said, looking down. The Captain put his hand on my shoulder, "Don't blame yourself, Ezra, it wasn't your fault, there was nothing that you could have done differently, the only thing you could have done, was to call me with a Mayday, and you did that well." "Thank you, Captain." I said, relieved. It wasn't until we got back to the to the Firehouse, that we learned that Jason Banks, and Todd Evans, the two firefighters who fell through the floor. Passed away at the hospital from all of their injuries. I came to the Captain, tears in my eyes, "Sir, why did they have to die, why wasn't it me." I asked, the Captain put a comforting hand on my shoulder, "When we signed up for this job, we signed up to help others. We signed up to Protect And Serve, and if required, we sacrifice our lives to save others. Their sacrifice is a sad reminder of the cost's of being a hero.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any suggestions for stories, or if want to rip me a new one because I totally screwed up, let me know in the comments so I can do better on future one shots. PHL_Plane_Spotter Out.


	3. Fate at 30,000 Feet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kanan is a Fighter Pilot, Hera is a First Officer on a commercial airliner, they meet after an inflight emergency.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real World AU, told through Kanan's POV.

I am in Charlotte attending a friends' wedding. But now, I need to head back to San Diego, because I'm stationed at MCAS Miramar. I am currently taking a Uber to Charlotte Douglas International Airport, to catch my flight, American Airlines Flight 1169. After passing through security, I arrive at the gate. After about an hour, they plane starts boarding, and I walk onto the plane and sit down in my seat 17A, a window seat. Shortly after I sat down, the aircraft pushed back from the gate and started taxiing. After a fairly short Taxi, the engines spooled up, and we were on our way to San Diego. 

After about an hour and a half in the sky, the flight attendant came over the PA system with a chilling announcement, "Ladies and Gentleman, we've had an emergency, and is there anybody on board who can fly a plane?" Some audible gasps came from the passengers, but for me, it was easy, I raised my hand, and the flight attendant came over to me, "Sir, can you fly?" The FA asked, I nodded, "Yes, I fly F/A-18 Hornet's for the USMC at Miramar." After I told them that, they escorted me up to the flight deck, where there was a women sitting in the left hand seat, she instructed me to sit in the right hand seat, which I did. "What's going on?" I asked, she exhaled, "I believe the Captain passed away, and I need help to get this plane on the ground.

I started handling radio communications, while she flew the plane. "I've already declared a medical emergency, we are diverting to New Orleans." After about 45 minutes, we got onto final approach into New Orleans, "American Flight 1-1-6-9. you are cleared to land, Runway 2-9er. Winds 1-3-7 at 1-4. Gusting to 2-2." "Rodger, cleared to land, American 1-1-6-9. Then we landed. Then, after we landed, the ATC controller said, "There will be a truck With a Follow Me on it, it will direct you to Gate Charlie 7, Paremedics will meet you there." "Roger, follow Follow Me truck." We found the truck, and it guided us to Gate C-7, where we were greeted by Paremedics. 

"Sir, you did very well today, thank you." The First Officer said. "Ah, no problem, I'm just glad I was able to help, by the way, I'm Kanan Jarrus" "I'm Hera Syndulla." She said, and we shook hands, "I'm a Marine Corps Aviator stationed out of Miramar, I was in Charlotte for a friends' wedding, and I was on my way back. "It's funny, you say that, because my base is San Diego." "Maybe we should meet one night." I said, while smiling." 

I got her phone number, and one night, she called. After a few dates, we were engaged, and married about 18 months later. Now we have 2 kids. If it wasn't for the unfortunate circumstances, we would have never met, I guess that you can call it fate at 30,000 feet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some technical details:  
> American Airlines Flight 1169(A real flight from Charlotte to San Diego)  
> Louis Armstrong International Airport has two runways: 02/20(NE and SW) 11/29(SE and NW)  
> Winds were 1-3-7(out of the SE) at 14 Knots(about 16 MPH) gusting to 22 Knots(25 MPH)


	4. Not Alone Anymore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an AU. Set during S3 before ”Heroes of Mandalore"

Ezra's POV:  
We just received a distress call. Some Rebels were in trouble in a nearby system. As we head out to the Ghost, Hera stops me, "Ezra, I want you to stay here, okay. I think that this may be a trap, and I'm not sure if we're going to make it back." My stomach drops, "Hera, if your not sure, just stay here, please, don't go." I pleaded, but she shook her head, "I'm sorry, Ezra, but we must go." She said, and then gave me a hug, and then left for the Ghost. After I said goodbye to the others, the Ghost took off, and left.

Hera's fears were confirmed. The so called "distress call" was in fact a trap, and they went straight into an Imperial ambush, and were killed. I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it, but I had to accept it, for the second time, the Empire has ripped my family away from me. I felt like walls all around me were closing in, that I was alone again, I didn't know where to go, I didn't know what to do, my home for the last 2 years is gone, along with my family. "Hey, are you alright?" I look up, it was one of the A-Wing pilots. "Sorry." I said, "I'm so confused right now." I feel alone right now." He then put his hand on my shoulder, "Can I show you something?" He asked, I walked with him. He led me over to where the other Rebels are, they all looked at me, and then walked up and surrounded me. Then the pilot said, "Your not alone anymore, you have all of us." "And me," I turn around, and see Commander Sato. "Ezra, please accept my sincerest apologies, I just wish that I hadn't sent them on that mission" he looked down , I smiled, "It's okay, Commander, I will cherish the memories of them forever, but I have a family, all of you, and I promise that I will not you down.


	5. Morals vs Greed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra faces a tough moral delimma after he finds a wallet with a large sum of money.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Real World AU.

Ezra's POV:  
Me and my friend Wege Antilles were walking out of the movie theaters after watching Star Wars Epiode VII: The Force Awakens when he found a wallet on the ground. He picked it up, and against my wishes, he looked inside and we were surprised at what we saw, at least 2500 dollars in 100 dollar bills. After I saw that, I immediately told Wegde to hand the wallet over to customer service, but his eyes lit up with greed, "Dude, think of everything that we could buy with all of this money." he said, but I shook my head, "No, this isn't right, we should turn it over to customer service." I said, while pointing at the customer service, but he refused, "What about that drone you wanted?" He said, and I thought about, but again, I shook my head, "I don't have the money for that." "Well, we do now." He said, but I didn't agree, "No, it's not right, it's basically stealing. And, if we get caught, we could be in some serious trouble, and not just from our parents." I said that, and that got him to change his mind, "Yeah, your right, it's not worth getting in trouble." He said, I the took the wallet from him, and we turned it over to customer service, along with our names.

About six weeks later, I got some mail from a name I didn't recognize. I gave the envelope to my mom, and she opened it. Inside the envelope, was a letter, addressed to me, it read. "Dear, Ezra Bridger, I want to thank you for finding my wallet at the movie theaters, I know that it was a tough decision, especially with all of that money in it, so as a small token of my appreciation, I have put 2 100 dollar bills inside this letter. You are a good man, Mr. Bridger. If you do the right thing, you are always rewarded at the end." I look inside, and my jaw dropped. Inside that letter, was indeed 2 one hundred bills inside, I showed her the letter, and the money, and she grabbed my shoulder, I hope to one day meet Mr Kenobi and thank him for this wonderful gift. When I saw Wedge, school on Monday, I asked him about it, and he got the same thing, he was very thankful that i steered him in the right direction of morals vs greed.


	6. I'm So Cold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra gets sick one night, while Hera and Kanan are out of town, and Sabine takes care of him.

Ezra's POV:

I was watching a YouTube video on my IPad when I got very cold, I was freezing. So, I went to my room, grabbed two blankets, and went downstairs to see my adoptive sister Sabine, who was watching a movie. "What's wrong, Ezra" she asked, "I don't feel good, I'm freezing" I said, while shivering. "How?" She asked, "it's warm in hear since the heater is on." "I'm not sure, I'm just cold." I said, then sat down on the love seat. Then, I turned to Sabine, "When do you think that Hers and Kanan are going to be home tonight?" I asked, she sighed, "I'm not sure, they were going to out to dinner, and then they were going to see a movie." I looked down. "Hold on, let me grab the thermometer." She paused the movie she was watching, and got up. She returned a couple of minutes later with the thermometer, and I stuck it in my mouth, I was shivering so badly, that I could barely keep the thermometer in my mouhth, and she had to hold it in place. A couple of minutes later, it went off, and it read 99.6, almost a fever. After reading the thermometer, and seeing how badly I was shivering, she got up, wrote a note, left it on the kitchen table, went up stairs, grabbed some things, and then returned. "Move Over." She said, and I did so, then she proceeded to sit next to me, and got wrapped up in the covers. "I saw how bad you were shivering, and I felt bad for you, so I've decided to sit next to you, so that I could share some of my body heat with you." I thanked her, then we continued watching her movie, eventually falling asleep.

Hera's POV:

We returned home after watching the movies. After we went inside, I noticed that there was a note sitting on the kitchen table, it read, "Ezra came down stairs, absolutely freezing. I took his temperature, it was 99.6. He was shivering so badly, that I had to hold the thermometer in his mouth. I gave him some Tylenol to help with the fever. If he starts throwing up, or if his temperature spikes, I will call you." Sabine. After I read the note, I quickly walked into the family room, and my heart absolutely melted at the sight. Both Ezra and Sabine were sitting on the love seat, wrapped up in blankets, sleeping peacefully, while their heads were resting comfortably on each other's shoulder, I couldn't resist, I quickly grabbed my phone and got a picture of the two. After I took the picture, Ezra woke up, and looked at me, "How are you feeling, love?" I asked, he stretched. "Better, I was freezing. I've never felt like that before." We were talking for a bit, when Sabine woke up. "Thank you for helping Ezra, Sabine, I know that this wasn't the way you didn't want your Saturday to go, but thank you. I said. Ezra then turned to Sabine, "Yes, Sabine thank you, I'm so lucky to have a great big sister." He said, and then the two hugged, I shed some tears of happiness at the sight. "Well, if you want Ezra, you can sleep with me tonight." She said, and Ezra's eyes lit up. "Can I?" He said, and she nodded. Yes, come on, she grabbed his hand, leading him upstairs, "Hey, no pinkey pinkey tonight." I said, while smiling, and got ready for bed myself.


	7. Do You Love Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra has a nightmare, and goes to Hera for reassurance.

Ezra's POV:  
I wake up in a cold sweat from a terrible dream**Start Dream: I accidentally tripped and fell, knocking into a table that held a priceless artifact on it, causing it to shatter. Hera, hearing the crash, ran into the room, only to see the priceless artifact in ruins on the ground, "Mom, I'mm-mm sorry, I didn't mean to, I tripped." but she wasn't having any of it, "Ezra Bridger!! How could you. This was my last connection to my ancestors, and you through it on the ground like it was garbage!!" She said, angrily, I tried to talk again, but she smacked me, causing me to fall to the ground, "Shut Up!! I don't want to hear a peep from your mouth, you piece of garbage!!" I look at her, tears filling in my eyes, "For once, I thought that I found a mother who loves, and cares about me, but I guess that I was wrong." I said, bawling my eyes out, she only rolled her eyes, "And I thought that I found a son that didn't treat priceless family artifacts like trash, unlike you. Now GET OUT!! IF YOUR ARE NOT OUT OF THIS HOUSE IN LESS THAN 5 MINUTES, THEN I WILL KICK YOU OUT MYSELF LIKE THE PIECE OF TRASH YOU ARE!!! I quickly got up off the floor, and ran away, endless tears coming out. End Dream** After I got up, I walked over to Hera, who was sleeping next to Kanan, "Hera, Hera, can we talk?" I asked, she woke up, "Ezra, what do you want, do you know what time it is? Ju-" Can we talk?" "Sure." She said, we walked into the sitting room, adjacent to their room, "What's on your mind, Ezra?" She asked, curiously, "Do you still love me?" Her eyes went wide, "Ezra Bridger, what makes you think that, of course I love you, I love you with all of my heart." I breathed a sigh of relief, "I had a dream where I broke your heirloom by accident, and you kicked me out of the house, calling me nothing but a piece of trash, I came over for reassurance." She just smiled, Ezra, even if you broke my heirloom, I would still love you, would I be pissed, absolutely, but I would still love you with all of my heart." After that, I walked up to Hera, and hugged her, who she hugged me back. After we broke, I went back to my room, but she followed me, "I believe that you could use a sleeping buddy tonight." I smiled, "Be my guest." I said, and she smiled. After we got to my room, I climbed in first, and then she climbed in. She then wrapped me up in her arms, kissed my forehead, and I fell into a dreamless slumber.


	8. First Time For Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera is separated from Jacen for the first time

Hera's POV:  
Jacen Syndulla this in not funny, where are you? I shout in panic. I can't find my son, I've checked everywhere, but he seems to be nowhere. "Jacen Syndulla!! If YOU DONT COME OUT IN 5 SECONDS, YOU ARE GROUNDED FOR A MONTH!! I shout in rage. After what seems like an eternity, I feel a hand on my shoulder, "Woah, woah, woah, Hera what are you doing?!" Said Rex. I can't find Jacen anywhere, I've checked all of his hideouts, checked the vents, checked the cabinets, I've looked everywhere, and I can't find him, Rex, you have to help me!! But Rex just takes a deep breath, trying to get me to do the same, after a while, I calm down, "Hera, don't you remember? You dropped Jacen off at your fathers house before we left on this mission." My eyes going wide form the realization, "Oh, that's right, I forgot, nevermind." I said, Rex just smiled, and left. After he left, I just sat down on his bed, and bawled my eyes out. This is the first time that Jacen hasn't been by my side since he was born, and I don't like it one bit. I can't wait to get home, and have him in my arms again.


	9. Full acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra is finally accepted for who he is after kicking a game winning field goal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real World AU. My first LGTBQ chapter in this story.

Ezra's POV:  
It has not been a fun time on the football team ever since I came out a couple of months ago, I am gay. One of my teammates, Travis, caught me and my boyfriend, Jai Kell kissing. Instead of me getting bullied to death, and at the urging of both my boyfriend, and my coach, I decided to tell my team about my sexual stance, I still got bullied to death. It took about all of my faith to keep me from 1. Not quitting the team, and 2. Not committing suicide. The two who bully me the most is the aforementioned Travis, and Jimmy, both offensive lineman. Despite several warnings from our coach Mace Windu, the two still bully me mercilessly. Still, that's not going to stop from A) achieving my goal of becoming an NFL Place-Kicker, and B) Loving Jai. Still it was hard. 

Tonight was the season finale against our rivals, the Ryloth Senators. We had a 6-3 record coming into the game, needing a win to have a chance to make the playoffs. It was late in the game, with us trailing 20-19(Having been a perfect 4 for 4 in field goals). It was 4th down and 6 with 7 seconds left, when our coach sends me in to attempt a school record 61 yard field goal. After we got set up, I nodded to the holder, who in turn nodded to the long snapper. This was the most pressure packed moment on my life, make the kick, get into the playoffs, miss this kick, and I will never hear the end of it. The long snapper snaps the ball, the holder holds the ball, with laces facing the uprights, and I kick with all my might. I watch the ball inch closer and closer to the uprights. It felt like an eternity, but the ball went through the uprights,my eyes nearly bugging out of my head when I saw the two refs standing underneath the goalposts, signal that it was good. My teammates mobbed me around the 50 yard line. After we shook hands with the other team, two players offered to carry me to the locker room. Those two players: Travis and Jimmy, the same two who have been bullying me this whole time.

Unfortunately, we ended up as the 17th seed at 7-3(Only the top 16 seeds qualify for the playoffs). Even though it we failed to make the playoffs, it was a huge success for me, because I was accepted for who I am, especially Travis and Jimmy, who has since become two of my closest friends. Together, the three of us, along with my boyfriend, have opened up a club for same sex students in our school to come and feel accepted, even when they are not accepted by others.


	10. Sabine Was Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sabine suprises Ezra at his High School Graduation.

Ezra's POV:  
Today is my graduation, and while I'm excited, I'm also upset, because one person will be absent, Sabine. She is a fighter pilot with the USAF, and she has been on deployment in Iraq for the past eight months. My only wish for tonight is that she was here, but. I know that she's here in spirit. We lined up on the football field, guys in blue, girls in white. Then, the band started playing the graduation song as we walked in. After the National Anthem, the band played the school fight song. Then, the class leaders made their speeches, and I was really board. Then, they started handing out the diplomas. My row was called up, and we got in line, then, after a bit of a wait, I got my diploma, then, the school superintendent stopped the graduation, "I would like to take a few minutes, Ezra's dad called me a couple of days ago. Ezra has a sister in the Air Force" I started crying when he spoke of her, "Ezra, next time you see your sister." I look over, and there stands MY SISTER!! I run over and pull her into the biggest hug ever, the crowd starting applauding as photographers starting taking pictures of our reunion. After the graduation, I met up with the rest of my family, and my sister, who I still wasn't believing was home. We went to one of our favorite restaurants, and I asked her, when did you get home?" She told me that she got home last night, and that she stayed at a hotel because she didn't want to take the chance of me finding out until the graduation. It was the best night of my life, simply because Sabine was Home.


	11. Should I stay or should I go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hera has the tough decision between abandoning either her son, or her husband on the Titanic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Titanc AU Major Character Death

April 14th, 1912: Hera's POV:  
My husband, Kanan, my child, Ezra, and I were on the RMS Titanic traveling in 2nd Class. We boarded in Cherbourg, France on a tender, the SS Nomadic. We've had a wonderful journey, until we were awoken by a steward, saying that we had to go onto boat deck because the ship maybe sinking. We put on warmer clothes, and our life jackets, and made our way to the boat deck. Once up there, they were only allowing women and children into the lifeboats. I had a difficult decision to make, I wanted Ezra in the lifeboat, but at the same time, I didn't want to leave Kanan. We have been married now for over 15 years, we've had Ezra in our lives for 11 years, and I do not know what to do. The right thing to do is to get in the lifeboat with Ezra, but my heart is telling me to stay with Kanan, and go down with the love of my life, or I could keep Ezra with us, and we all go down as a family, so many choices, finally, I make my mind up, as much as I want to stay with Kanan, I just can't abandon Ezra, so I give Kanan a kiss, tell him that I love him, and then both Ezra and I board the lifeboat. Shortly after we boarded, the lowered us down, and we rowed away. It wasn't long after, that the stern of Titanic started going higher and higher, until it broke in half, then, the stern went vertical, and plunged to the bottom of the Atlantic. Ezra hugged me, burying his head into my chest, refusing to watch his father die. After a few hours, a rescue ship, the Carpathia arrived, and we were rescued. Three days later, we arrived in New York City. We make have lost all of our possessions, and Kanan, but we still have each other, and we will restart, in America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't happy with how my original chapter turned out, so I chose to redo it. This story highlights the tough decision making that wives had about abandoning their husbands on the Titanic. I mean no disrespect to the 1500 lives lost on that tragic night in April, 1912.


	12. I hope to never experience that again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra tries to warn the Rebellion of Alderaan's destruction. I

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ezra never leaves with Thrawn. First, he kills him with his blaster. Then, from the top of the Imperial Dome, Ezra commands the Purgill's to take the 7th Fleet away.

Ezra's POV:  
Its been about a week since the battle of Scarif, and we learned that the Death Star existed. While, we did get the plans to the Imperial monstrosity, there was very little celebration, only worry about how we were going to stop this thing. Especially since we learned that Princess Leia, who was in possession of the plans, was captured. After what remained of the Rebellion fleet returned to Yavin, we held a memorial service to honor all of the lives lost during the battle. Fortunately, none of my family was among the casualties. The Ghost took some damage, but she held firm, and was able to get home safely, although Hera did say that the ship would be out of commission for a while. One morning, I was laying down in my bed, when all of a sudden, I had a vision, a vision of the destruction of Alderaan. Getting up quickly, I run over to where the Rebel leaders were having a meeting. I interrupted the meeting, Hera was none to thrilled by my actions, "Ezra, what are you doing, you have no right being here, go away!" Again, I tried to sound the alarm, but Hera was having none of it, and dragged me away. Throwing me into the Ghost, "Thanks a lot, Ezra, now I'm going to have explain this episode, you just embarrassed me in front of all of the leaders, I don't want to hear a word out of you for the rest of the evening, AM I CLEAR!!!" She shouted, causing me to wince, "Yes, mam" I said, quietly, and she stormed off. I just laid there, tears coming out of my eyes, knowing that if they would have just listened to me, I could have saved lives that are now going to be lost. I was laying there when Sabine walked in, "What happened?" I just sighed, "I had a vision of Alderaan's destruction, I tried to warn the leaders, but they wouldn't listen, not even Hera, who just threw me in here." Sabine nodded, "That would explain why Hera looked pissed, in all of my years of knowing her, I haven't seen her that angry before. Well, good luck Ezra. Your going to need it dealing with her tonight." She said, and departed.

We were sitting at the table, eating dinner, Despite my best efforts, Hera wouldn't look at me, I really did it this time, when either Zeb or Sabine asked a question, she would respond, no problem, when I tried talking, she would just look away, not even bothering to answer my question. It really hurt to see her do that to me, but I guessed that I deserved it. I decided that I wasn't hungry, excused myself, and went back to my room to lay down. About 10 minutes later, I felt a great disturbance in the Force, I heard thousands, possibly millions of voices cry out in terror, then, were silenced, forever. This is exactly what happened in my vision, I started crying from all of the pain that I felt. Just then, Zeb walked in, I tried to hide my tears, but I was too late, "Why the tears, Ezra?" He asked, "Was it because of what Hera said?" I shook my head, "You wouldn't understand." I said through my tears. "Do you want me to get Hera?" He asks, again I shook my head, "No, she would just jest beret me for crying like a little baby." He nodded, "Okay, I'll leave, and give you some space till you calm down." I nodded, and he departed.

Hera's POV:  
I was sitting in my room watching a show on Holovid, when my communicator went off, it was Senator Mothma, "I would like a word with all of the Rebel leaders in my office on the double." I turned off my show, got all of my gear on, and made my way to see the Senator. Reaching her office, most of the other leaders were already there, and they all looked at me, I was so embarrassed by Ezra's "stunt" I have no idea what caused him to do that. Then, Senator Mothma looked at us, "I have just received word that Alderaan has been destroyed." I like the other leaders were in shock. She then talked for a little bit longer, then dismissed us. Returning to the Ghost, I walked inside, and saw Sabine, "Where were you at?" She asked, "I was called to an emergency meeting held by Senator Mothma, We've just received word that Alderaan was destroyed by the Death Star." At first, Sabine had a face of understanding, then, she had a suprised look on her face, "What's up?" I demanded to know, "Ezra said that he tried to warn you that this would happen, he told me that he had a vision of Alderaan's destruction." Realization dawned on me, that's why Ezra came over today, he wasn't being foolish, he was trying to warn us, and we didn't listen. I felt extreme guilt, guilt for yelling at him. All of my years of living with him, with Kanan, it should have occurred to me that he had a vision, but it didn't. I quickly made my way to his room, where he was sitting on his bed crying. I walked over, and sat next to him, rubbing his shoulder, he looked at me, "Ezra, I'm so sorry about what happened today. You were trying to warn us about what was going to happen, and I didn't listen, please, forgive me." He looked down, more tears came out, "You still love me, right?" He asked, I was in shock, "Of course, I love you, Ezra. I love you with all of my heart." I said, and he collapsed on my shoulder, I closed my arms around him in a loving hug. Within 15 seconds, he was asleep. I laid him down on his bed, then I laid down next to him, and fell asleep myself.


	13. Need Suggestions

Writers block sucks. Can't think of anything to write. Please, I need help.


	14. Grounded

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ezra's teacher makes a mistake, and he pays the price.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Real World AU. For the sake of simplicity, Christmas will be falling on a Thursday in my story.

Hera was fuming. She had just got the report card from the teacher in the mail, it read that Ezra had only gotten a B+ in his history class, she and Kanan had demanded that Zeb, Sabine, and Ezra get straight A's in every single one of their classes or they would not be going on their Christmas trip to Hawaii. 

Ezra was excited. It was the last day before the Christmas vacation. On Friday, he will be in Hawaii, God he couldn't wait, he was already packed and ready to go. He had a big smile on his face when he walked trough the door, but quickly faded when he realized that Hera wasn't smiling. "Ezra, we need to talk, alone." She said, sternly" "Okay", Ezra said, perplexed at Hera's anger. Inside of Her and Kanan's door, Hera closed the door, "I got your report card in the mail, only a B+ in history, I'm very disappointed in you, Ezra. You will not be joining us on our trip to Hawaii. I saw the report cards for both Zeb and Sabine, straight A's, therefore they will be coming with us, but you will not be. I'm Sorry." Ezra was in complete shock. What happened? He wasn't sure, he aced every test, he completed every piece of homework, but for some reason, that wasn't enough.

Friday, December 26th was hell. He reluctantly got dropped off at his grandparents house, and watched sadly as Hera Kanan Zeb and Sabine left for the Airport to board their flight to Hawaii. After a week of misery, he was finally home, living with his grandparents was hellish enough, but reading about what his family was doing in Hawaii was worse. On Facebook, he saw pictures and videos of all of the fun stuff that he was missing out on. He was sitting in his room when he heard a knock on his door, "It's open" Ezra said, and Hera came inside. "I received a letter from your history Teacher, Mr. Windu, he had accidentally mixed up your grades with another student, you actually did get straight A's. I'm very sorry you didn't get to go to Hawaii, believe me, Ezra, I will make this up to you. Please, forgive me." He just sighed, "It's okay, mom, I forgive you. I guess that it wasn't meant for me to go to Hawaii, maybe one day I will get to go." Hera just smiled. You got that right.


End file.
